Prince Lee
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Lee encounters a strange 'thief' and automatically took a liking to him. Sasuke finds his best friend from a long time ago. Naruto discovers that his lover holds a lot of secrets. ON HOLD! SasuNaruSasu LeeGaa.
1. Stop

LOCATION: GAILAND, RUN BY KING GAI AND HIS SON, PRINCE LEE. THE ISLAND IS LARGE AND WEALTHY, FILLED WITH TREES AND GRASS. THERE IS LITTLE PROVETY AND MOST OF THE PEOPLE ARE KIND

Sasuke (seventeen)

Lee (seventeen)

Gaara(sixteen)

Naruto(sixteen)

The boy was small with red hair and, from what Sasuke could tell, he was very skinny. The boy had extremly pale skin. Well Sasuke thought he was pale. There was so much dirt on his face and body, he could be any color of skin!

"Ten minutes." Sasuke muttered angerily. That's the amount of time that the boy had been standing in front of the same three carts. Ten minutes.

Sasuke had gone over there at least three times, asking the boy if he needed help. The boy just shook his head, still looking at the carts, and waited for Sasuke to leave before moving an entire centimeter.

He was shaking slightly, his hand wrapped around something that he had came with.

Sasuke was ploe against the wall, not far from said boy.

_He's probably going to steal something._Sasuke sneered.

The boy gave a look over his shoulder at Sasuke then quickly looked back.

_Yup he is most difenately going to steal something._ Sasuke gave himself a pat on the back seeing as though he was correct about judging people.

Sasuke pushed his tall lean body off the beam and went to his lover, Naruto. Sasuke had been living with the blond and his dad for about six whole months, them having found him in the gutter cold and hungry. They offered him a home if he would work for them at their carts. Of course Sasuke agreed and now here he was.

The blond was staring off into space, tears running down the corner of his eyes. Sasuke bit his lip before placing a hnd on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey dobe. Don't worry we are going to find your necklace. I'm sure its somewhere and someone is going to bring it back." Sasuke whispered, pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Around two months ago, Naruto had misplaced a necklace that was very precious to him and his father. They still hadn't found it, even after putting flyers all over the large island.

"Yeah, yeah teme! Now get off." Naruto giggled and pushed Sasuke off him. He wiped the small ters away and presented Sasuke with a large grin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well you see that redhead?" Sasuke pointed. It wasn't hard to see him, his red hair was like a sign. Naruto nodded. "Well I think he's going to steal something."

"Don't judge people by their covers!" Naruto gasped. _Dammit does he ALWAYS have to try to find the good in someone?! _Sasuke sighed and went to the REAL owner, Minato. He was Naruto's dad and Sasuke's boss.

"Minato... that redhead over there is going to steal something." Sasuke pointed. As soon as he said it for the third time, the boy slipped something from Minato's cart, under his shirt.

"And here I was going to say don't judge a book by its cover." Minato muttered. He stood up from his stool and started over to the redhead.

"Hey you!" Minato screamed. The boy gave a startled jump and looked towards the screaming voice. His red hair covered his eyes but Sasuke was sure that they were fearful. The two were a foot from the boy when he just took off running.

"Naruto! Come on! Sasuke you stay here!" Minato started to run too. Sasuke nod and watced as the two blondes ran after the redhead. Sasuke sat down on his stool, frowning slightly to himself. _There was something strangely familiar about him. _Sasuke thought. He shrugged and gave up on it for the time being.

Minato and Naruto prided themselves for being fst runners but unfortunately the boy ahead of them was fast too and had a slight advantage.

He was small.

He kept slipping through people and into crowds. But the only blessing to this chase was his hair color. He was the only one with such a bright red. It made him a large sign to follow.

"Someone stop that boy!" Minato shouted out, losing his patience in the run. The boy glanced back and decided to run harder. _Dammit I am too old for this! _Minato sighed.

(not too far away)

The boy had been staring at the apple cart for quite sometime. Ten minutes to be exact. But there was no mistaking him for a thief. He wore green robes of silk, his hair was clean and shiny, his body tall and musculer, and his entire body was clean of dirt and dust.

"Hold this for me." the boy ordered as he slipped off his robes to reveal a green jump suit of some type.

"Yes Prince Lee." the gaurd mumbled, taking the robes. The boy nodded his thanks and went back to search for the perfect apple.

The guards around his body were muttering about him taking all day. Lee shrugged, he wanted a specific, youthful apple.

"Stop that thief!" Prince Lee dimly heard. But he ignored it, no one was mistaking him for the thief. So it was none of his buisness.

Lee shifted around the apples.

He picked up an apple and sniffed it as if he could tell what the apple tasted like by smell.

_Damn this nutcase! Damn this fucking armor! Its hot as hell out here and he wants to take all day! It's jut a fucking apple! Is he fucking smelling the goddamn apple? Pick one you little fucking shit head! Goddammit! All that is Jashin, why the fuck am I on babysitting duty!? _One guard, Hidan screamed mentally.

A small, bright smile formed on the prince's lips. _I have found the perfect apple!_he thought and opened his mouth to purchase it.

Then, without warning, something ran right into the young Lee, knocking him over.

The guards immediately grabbed the thing and had it off him. Lee looked over to see it was a boy that had knocked him over. Him and his perfect apple.

_Shit! This boy is going to fucking pay! He knocked down the fucking apple that the Prince FINALLY picked! For all that is Jashin allow this kick to find its mark! _Hidan thought before kicking the boy in the mouth.

The small boy fell down but kept on fighting the guards. They were trying to force him on his knees in front of the Prince that had just recently picked himself up.

The boy managed to hurt some of the guards minorly but, eventually, he had to give into the inevitable.

Prince Lee brushed off his green outfit and looked at the rifraff that was currently panting.

He had short red hair in need of washing and, to be blunt, he needed to bathe...... badly.

His clothes were raggedy and filthy.

The black shirt, ripped in places and gray with over use. The boy's pants were just as dirty; wrinkled and ripped in too many places to be called an article of clothing.

The younger kept his eyes on the ground, his red bangs covering his forehead and his eyes too.

_He is so filthy that I could scrape the dirt off_, Lee thought.

Lee's round eyes zeroed in on the skinny boy's stomach. He had five lumps under his shirt. The only reason that what ever didn't fall, was because his legs held them in place.

Just as the prince prepared to comment on it a man and boy ran up.

"Damn you run fast. Sneaky bastard." The man huffed.

The boy was about fifteen years old. He had short ruffled yellow hair and bright blue eyes. And strange whisper marks on the side of his face.

The other man was obviously his father due to the same looks (except his hair was slightly thicker and much longer).

The father gulped down some air and straightened. He pointed an accusing finger at the boys.

"He stole from my shop." He stated the obvious. The boy kept his eyes on the ground.

"What did he steal?" Lee said.

"He-" the man started just to have the boy cut him off.

"Don't you dare speak about me like I am fucking invisible!" the boy glared at Lee. The boy's voice was calm, yet angry at the same time.

Lee turned to look at the boy, only to see two angry blue-green eyes piercing his body, through the red hair.

It wasn't until the boy reverted back to looking at the ground that Lee spoke again.

"Okay, what did you steal?" he asked him.

"Nothing. The melon fell on the ground. I caught it before it hit the floor. Then I ran." He answered, smirking slightly.

One of the guards kicked him in the face. The boy fell on the floor covering his mouth, but he didn't cry out.

"Don't speak in that tone to the prince!" the guard barked. The boy remained silent and sat back up.

"So you sell melons?" Lee asked. The man shook his head.

"No my son, Naruto, does. I sell multiple things. Clothes, produce, and medicine. It was our apprentice that spotted the boy stealing." The man answered. Lee nodded and looked at the boy.

"Remove your shirt, we have to be sure you are not hiding anything." Lee ordered. The boy looked at him and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" the guard snapped.

"I said I can remove my pants too. Let you see what I am hiding there too." The boy smiled a nasty smile.

Lee stopped the man from hitting the red head again. He looked slightly disappointed, like he wanted the man to kick him.

_Does he want to be hurt? _Lee pondered.

Lee ordered the shirt off, the boy silently complied. Slowly he lifted the shirt up to reveal bandage tape that covered his entire torso.

_What happened to him? _Lee thought. Two melons rolled from his shirt and a rolled up object.

It was a dress and inside it was three bottles of medicine.

"A dress?" Naruto asked. The boy didn't answer or look up. Lee said it, picking up the melon and dress with medicine inside of it.

The boy still stayed quiet. His fingers tapped on his leg, like he was waiting for something.

And he was.

The same guard tried to kick him again, but the boy was faster. He grabbed his leg making the guard fall. The boy jumped up and kicked the guard this time, making the helmet fall far away.

Quickly he snatched the items out of Lee's hand and left the other items.

He disappeared into the crowded plaza.

"Wait!" Naruto's dad called after him. The boy didn't stop nor did he look back.

Lee turned to see the blond man smiling.

His merry smile sooned turned into loud laughing. The bowl cut boy looked at his hands, where a balled up newspaper was.

Naruto raised a brow and looked at his father.

"Look son." He raised up a small black necklace with a rather large crystal on the end.

Naruto chuckled too.

"What is so funny?" Lee asked. Naruto wiped laugh tears from his face.

"This is my deceased mother's necklace. She gave it to me on my tenth birthday." He giggled.

Lee didn't see the joke and his face said it.

"Oh sorry I forgot the punch line. I lost the necklace awhile ago and we put a reward out for it. It was at least five times as much as he took." He explained further.

"So he didn't steal?" Lee gasped. Naruto's dad shook his head.

"Actually... technically... we sorta stole from him." Naruto muttered.

_Well I'll be damned_ Lee thought. His eyes drifted to the ground where the boy's shirt laid.

He picked up the mysterious boy shirt.

"I want him." the prince ordered. Naruto and his dad didn't comment. They just picked up the two melons and left. His gaurds nodded and guided their prince back to the carriage.

~THE END~

Okay i just want to clear things up becaue when i orginally wrote this it was like... three in the morning.

Okay so Naruto and Minato (his dad) sell items at a cart. Sasuke lives with them as an apprentice and Naruto's lover. Sasuke spotted an unknown redhead looking as if he were stealing (which he wasn't). Lee (who is a prince) was looking for an apple and got knocked down by Unknown. The guards subduded him, N and M came and accused him of stealing. The boy had some tart replies and he took off his shirt to reveal a bandaged covered body. Several items dropped out including a dress. when questioned, Unknown said nothing. the guard kicked at him, he knocked down the guard, grabbed some of the stuff and ran. when he ran they looked at a newspaper the boy left, to find an item that Naruto had lost. they laughed because it cost much more than the boy 'stole'. and lee expressed his wanting of the boy.

I THINK I JUST CONFUSED MYSELF BY DOING THAT.... WELL TOOTLES, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS REVISION BETTER ^__^ COMMENT!!


	2. Stupid

Gaara squeezed out of the tiny crack in the wall that he had forced his small body into. He fell to the dirty alleyway ground, almost ruining the dress that he had went through hell to get.

His flaming jade eyes looked both ways inside the dark, narrow passage before taking off down the dirty alleyway.

To say that the young boy was mad would be an understatement. To say that he was pissed was closer but not quite there. Now if you were to say that he was _FUCKING _pissed, then you'd be right on target.

"Stupid! Stupid! They fucking accused _me _for _stealing_!" he growled under his breath. Not only did the dolts of this island accuse him of stealing, they also took his only shirt. The angry redhead slowed his frantic running to a slow walk. There was no need to run, no one could have possibly followed him.

The sun was going down and he was in the backwaters of Gailand. As earlier pointed out, there was hardly in Gailand that was homeless (except Gaara).

Now just because that was true, it didn't mean that everyone was rich. And Gaara was far from rich. He went beyond the commoner houses, past the orphanages, and past the backwaters into a extremely dark part of the island.

_We'd be better off in a fucking cave! _the redhead thought for a moment before turning a corner. He came upon a small clearing, behind another alleyway. Behind that dirty alleyway, in that small clearing was a shack. The shack was small and hardly even considered a shelter.

_I'm a horrible constructor... _Gaara sighed as he stared at the creation that he made. Although crooked and ratty, it was still sturdy and kept most of the cold out.

The small redhead stared at the piece of wood before forcing on his fake smile. He knew his sister was too sick to see that it was fake. He took a deep breath and opened the wood.

"Shit!" he yelled and dropped to the ground as a jagged piece of metal went flying towards his head.

"I'm... *cough cough* sorry Gaara..." his sister's frail voice came out into the slight darkness. Gaara immediately forgot about the mishap and dashed to his sister's side.

The young blond had forced her sick body to sit up and lean against the shack's wall so that she could throw the weapon.

"I told you about over exerting yourself." the younger bit his lip and helped his sister to her slightly clean mat. She laid down with a sigh and touched her brother's face.

"What happened?" she whispered as she gently touched the bruise along his jaw.

"Um... nothing. Here eat this." the boy held up the melon. Temari sat up ram-rod straight and burst into a fit of coughing.

"Temari lay back down!" he begged. The blond's eyes sparked with life for the first time in a long time.

"Gaara! Tell me! Tell me that you did not steal this!" she ordered, sounding like her old self again.

"No! Nee-san! I swear that I didn't steal it. I traded something that I had found in the river that time I went fishing for you. And I got somethings for you." He assured her. The blond looked at him for a second before taking the melon from his hand.

She raised it to her mouth before looking at Gaara for a second. He had his eyes on the melon for a second then to his pale hands.

"Gaara... what did you eat?" she asked. The redhead wanted to lie. His sister had the habit of wanting to take care of him even though she wasn't able to do that. Alas, his stomach hated him. It growled loudly, revealing that he hadn't eaten in days.

Temari pursed her lips and pushed the melon out at him.

"No! Please Temari... just eat it." Gaara begged, bringing his moist jade gem eyes to her blue ones.

"Fine. But I will... not like it." she muttered and began to eat. Gaara's grin was real as he watched her eat the fruit. Her small moans signified that she loved the melon with each longing bite.

When she finished she licked each one of her fingers. This was the most delicious thing that she had ever eaten since they had came to Gailand. Other than that Gaara would come back with small amounts of rice or curry that he refused to eat himself.

She knew that her brother was starving himself to save her but she just couldn't deny him of anything... not with those large green eyes.

"Temari I got you a dress and some medicine. Several medicines." Gaara whispered. Temari smiled a little at him.

Neither knew what was wrong with her. She refused to give all her symptoms to her little brother, like the aching pain in her leg. Or the excessive bleeding and oozing whenever she pressed down on the leg.

"Oh yeah and... this." Gaara reached into his pants where a secret pouch was made. Temari had made it for him when they had ran from their home to Gailand. She told him to hide weapons and valuables.

"No! How!" Temari's eyes widened as she eyed the chocolate bon bon in his hand. Gaara giggled loudly as his sister snatched the chocolate bon-bon. It was slightly flat but she didn't care. She ate it slowly, letting her sore throat carefully eat the dessert.

When she was done Gaara reached into his pants and handed her the last bon bon. She was going to take another bite when she suddenly noticed something.

"Gaara where is your shirt? If your wounds reopen you could die!" she eyed the bandages around her brother's torso. They were dirty but his wounds were already healed.

"How do you do that?" Gaara muttered as his sister offered his half her bon-bon. He had no choice but to take it, Temari can be bossy when the times called for it. He almost felt guilty about liking the sweetness in his mouth.

"How do I do what?" the blond sighed and laid back down, wincing as her legs throbbed.

"You are... hurt badly. Yet you still worry about me." the boy answered.

"It's obvious. You are my *cough* brother. And I love you. Some part of my mind thinks that if... if I love you hard enough maybe... well maybe... Kankuro... will somehow reappear." she whispered. Gaara flinched. Kankuro was a sensitive subject.

They had not seen their brother since they arrived on the island. They knew that he was here, he had sent them a letter. The brunette had left home long before them two. When he sent for the two they thought everything would be alright, but they couldn't find him nor did he search.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kankuro will find us. But... Tema-chan?" he used her long lost childhood name. Temari smiled a little and opened one eye to look at her brother.

"Yes Gaa-Gaa?" she yawned.

"I want to change you in your dress and give you some medicine. For me to do that I have to leave really quick to someone's house. This person is a.... friend and I'm sure they'll let us borrow some water... okay?" Gaara mumbled. Temari nodded and Gaara pulled up the rather thick blanket over his sister's body.

Silently he was out of the hut and dashing down the streets. When he came upon the house that he was locking for he took a deep breath. _Okay. I'm sure that they will allow you to have some water..._

With this thought he knocked on the door and almost immediately regretted it. The door was swung open and light spilled out, blinding Gaara for a minute. When his eyes adjusted to the warm light, Gaara looked at the grown man in front of him. The redhead straightened his body and folded his arms over his bandaged chest.

"Give me water..." he growled. Minato looked back, blinking rapidly. Then he let a soft scrowl go over his lips.

"Traditionally you introduce yourself then ask politely." the man scolded. Gaara didn't blink.

"I don't have to ask for shit. All I want is the fucking water. And I returned your stupid necklace." he turned his burning green eyes upwards, stopping the man from breathing. The eyes were filled with anger and hate. Under that was a sad little boy, worried about something or somebody.

The green darts left his face and the redhead was turning away.

"Wait! Boy come back and tell me your name!" Minato held out his hand as if he wanted to catch the redhead. Gaara turned back and stepped back to the door, standing close to the man.

"My name is... Gaara." he said, monotoned.

"Okay Gaara. This is my son Naruto. And that's Sasuke." Minato let the redhead look into the house. Green eyes ultimately met onxy ones.

"You!" Sasuke and Gaara hissed at the same time. The room suddenly felt twenty degrees lower.

"Uh.. Hello. I'm Naurto... and um... sorry for mistaking you for being a thief." Naruto stepped in between the two boys. The eyes softened before dropping to his dirty feet.

"You know if you want to just... take a bath here its-" Minato was cut off by the two enemies.

"NO!" they both shouted. Minato raised a brow at Gaara while Naruto turned his worried gaze to Sasuke. The boy was a jerk sometimes but he'd never been this hostile this soon.

"Can.. can you just please give me the water? And make sure that it's steaming hot." Gaara didn't beg, but he sounded awefully close to it. Minato nodded and went upstairs, leaving the teens to themselves.

----------------------------------

"You know that you can come inside right?" Naruto bit his lip as he watched Gaara suppress another cold shiver. The redhead looked into the clean house. Everything seemed to be warm and friendly and clean. He'd only dirty the place up.

The redhead declined Naruto's offer with a shake of his head. The blond bit off a sigh, he hated others in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke jumped to his feet. Gaara looked up and raised an extremely thin brow.

"Why are you so insistant on being a jackass! He is only trying to help you!" the raven haired boy shouted. Gaara's eyes flashed and he finally crossed the threshold. His body shook with rage as he stood in Sasuke's face. He was a head shorter but his glare was twice as cold.

"You are the fucking jackass! I was innocent but you told them that I was stealing!" he pointed to the dumbfounded blond.

"Pff. You look like one." Sasuke's comment shut Gaara up for a second. The two were very different. Gaara was dirty from head to toe and his complexionand hair color was almost unknown. And he looked anorexic, which he was. While Sasuke took baths everyday and his black hair shined. His skin had a healthy pink tinged and he looked as if he ate and worked out alot.

Actually... now that Gaara was looking at Sasuke... there seemed to be something familiar about the boy in front of him. And not that 'I've-seen-you-around' familiar but the 'We-used-to-do-naughty-things-at-night' type of familiar.

"Hm." the redhead frowned and leaned closer to inspect the boy further more. He had smooth white shin and a tiny scar, almost invisible, on his neck.

"No... it... you... how? Did... you say that... your... name...." Gaara slipped his hands into the clean hair and found the spot that he was looking for. Sasuke opened his mouth to shout, but it turned to purring when Gaara flexed his fingers.

"... Red..... Strawberry?" Sasuke whispered. He took his shirt bottom and wiped away at half of Gaara's face. A tattoo of love was revealed and the black rimmed, insomia eyes shined with true happiness.

"Raven! Shadow!" Gaara... squealed. Yes, the boy that was just making the room freeze with his glare, was squealing. Sasuke picked the tiny redhead up by the waist and swung him around in a full circle.

"Oh, Red! I've missed you so much! So how are you?" Sasuke laughed.

"How do I look? Terrible. I'm starving and dirty! I think this is worse than our old job!" Gaara laughed and hugged his body close to Sasuke.

"So how's Temari and Kankuro?"

"Well... we cannot find Kankuro and... Temari... she isn't do so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Not now. Tell me how Itachi is!"

"Well I'm still going to kill him for sending us to Gailand! I mean c'mon! The king and his son are total lunatics! Fucking youthful freaks!"

"Still the same bitchy Shadow that I left."

"And you're the same blunt emo that I left at home."

By now the two had completely forgotten that they were not the only two in the rooms. Naruto was not happy about this in the least. He was brimming with jealously as Sasuke and Gaara giggled and talked in half sentences like school girls. On top of that Sasuke had never opened up to Naruto like that and Naruto wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"Hello!? What's with the stupid nicknames and the hugging and the giggles?" Naruto made himself known.

Sasuke fell silent as he looked at his blond lover, feeling guilty for leaving him out. Gaara blushed for he had really forgotten that Naruto was even there.

"Sorry love. Okay this is Gaara. But his nickname is Red or Strawberry." Sasuke threw a brotherly arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"And I used to call him Raven or Shadow! Anyways we were both partners!" Gaara let a small smile grace his dirty face. Naruto's eyes widened and his throat went dry.

"Y-Y-You mean... as... i-i-in boy... boyfriends?" he stuttered.

The two boys looked at him for a minute before bursting into laughter. Sasuke fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Tears of mirth fell down his face. Gaara was leaning against the chair, covering his mouth. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Oh. Oh God! He. He... thought *insert laugh* that- that" Sasuke was unable to finish his sentence as he continued to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING TEME!" Naruto stomped his foot. Gaara giggled as Sasuke tried to come back with something but only ended up gasping for breath to stop his chuckles.

"I cannot believe you think that Sasuke and I were lovers!" Gaara placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders. The boy was taller than him by an inch or two so it was sorta diffucult not that it mattered to the boy.

"Why is that so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Well for one, we are too much alike. We'd only end up killing one another." Sasuke stated calmly as he picked himself off the floor.

"And two. He's into bubbly blonds that are submissive. I'm into... weird dominate goofballs." Gaara revealed. But the redhead had to admit that back in their home place, they had shared hot sex. However, that was what it was. Hot sex. Nothing more and nothing less.

"So what were you partners in?" Naruto raised a brow. Sasuke and Gaara smiled at one other and pulled each other in for a hug.

"We were strippers and threw hoe parties!" they said together.

~THE END~

YES! I worked hard on that! Is it good? a little. Did you read it? Yes. Will you comment?... PLZ? Do you know that I do not own Naruto? I hope so because i'm not getting sued for a cartoon.


	3. Stalker

Me: hello you guys! sorry that this chapter too so long! It's just that-

Gaara: shut up. i completely hate you for this chapter...

Sasuke: i think i should worship you! i'm the man in this one!

Me: uh... well I'm glad that i made you 'the man' but I really just want to warn the readers.

Naruto: No! I want to do it!

Me: But its MY story!

Gaara: you don't even OWN us! And besides, since I'm your favorite... I get to do it.

Me: I-

Temari: Hey! I got a bone to pick with you! Why the fuck do I have to get hurt in this one?!

Lee: And why must I blush so much?

Naruto: Yeah and whats with the leather-?

Me: *covers Naruto's mouth* Oh my God! Shut up! You are all giving away the secrets! I'm going to make one of you die!

Sasuke: You're just mad because you're developing Gaara's sized insomniac lines!

Temari: Yeah what did you expect, Naa-chan?

Me: You know what... screw all of you. Do the warning...

Gaara: In this chapter there will be lemon. That's how she responses to no sleep in months.

Me: OMG! NOT because of fatigue! Its because I just want to do a lemon. I'm trying to practice!

Gaara: *rolls eyes* sure....

Naruto: And yes, my stripper boyfriend is a stripper for a reason. It will make sense later. Bye, bye now!

Me: PS. I personally don't like Sasuke and if someone else has a problem with him being gay in a YAOI story, I'll kill him... or something close to it... Just kidding! I wouldn't kill him! But I would laugh.

________________________________________________________________

"We were strippers and threw hoe parties!" they said together. Naruto blinked.... and blinked. Slowly he let a smile come across his face. A small giggle escaped his tanned lips before he was rolling on the floor with amusement.

"Get up dobe!" Sasuke sent a kick towards Naruto's side. The blond rolled away and stood to his feet, still laughing. He leaned against a glaring redhead for support.

"What is so funny?" Gaara growled. He didn't enjoy being laughed at and had no problem killing a little blond. Naruto gained his own balance and looked at the two. Slowly his grin fell away. The two looked deadly serious.

"Wait... Sasuke are you serious?" the blond titled his head. Sasuke glared and nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. Naruto stared at him and frowned. The blond flopped down on his couch and let his mind wander.

Being a stripper would explain why Sasuke was like he was. He was ultra flexible, doing back bends and splits with ease. And he was always flirting. Sometimes he did it without meaning to. It was like this lustful look in his eye that was always there, just thinking about it made him want to jump the boy.

Also, before joining Naruto and Minato, Sasuke was a very good pick pocket. That was how they had met. Sasuke had tried to pick pocket Minato and the blond man caught him. _But that doesn't make him a damn stripper. _Naruto shook his head before folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe either one of you!" the blond shook his head again. Gaara narrowed his eyes and sent green daggers into the boy's head.

"You know what... I think that I will take that bath... where is your bathroom?" the redhead all but hissed at the disbelieving blond. Sasuke pointed up the stairs and told him where to get the rags and towels. Gaara nodded and stomped up the wooden stairs to the bathroom.

While he was fuming at being called a liar, he suddenly remembered a certain sick blond. _Shit! I forgot about Temari! _the redhead dashed into the bathroom.

His thoughts of a long bath was long gone. Quickly he scrubbed his body clean, flinching as the hot water touched his healing back. _Wow I never knew how much I missed hot water! _Gaara turned off the water and snatched up a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and went down the stairs, not bothering to dry his hair.

"Hey Naruto!" he walked down the stairs, knowing that Naruto was going to loan him some clothes. He found the blond inside the kitchen, drinking the last bit of broth from his ramen cup. In his hand was a outfit for Gaara.

"Yes?" the blond didn't turn around yet.

"Is it okay if I bring my sister here? She's out there by herself and I don't like that?" he asked. Naruto turned around and nearly dropped the clothes. The redhead was hot!

Gaara's body was slightly toned and all the way pale. His red hair looked darker and went over his eyes slightly more. No bandages or dirt marred the creamy skin. The way his aqua eyes peaked innocently from the red bangs. And those pink lips- Naruto shook his head. _No, I have Sasuke!_

"Uh... yeah... there is an extra bedroom... I could give her a bath... I'm sure that she isn't any cleaner than you were... uh... Gaara? Could you... put on these clothes?" Naruto held out a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Gaara nodded and dropped the towel. Naruto's mouth dropped open and his hands tightened on the clothes, preventing Gaara from grabbing them. The redhead frowned and yanked on the jeans.

"Let go." Gaara looked into Naruto's dazed blue eyes. The blond swallowed and nodded. Slowly he opened his hand. The shorter of the two yanked them on just as Sasuke walked into the scene.

"Hurry up. I want to get this show on the road." Sasuke grinned evilly. Gaara nodded and rushed out the door, bare footed. Swiftly he ran down the roads and back ways to his shack.

(To Naruto and Sauske)

"Hey Sasuke... when were you a stripper?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Gaara quit about eight months back in Kaze Island. I only been here for about two weeks before meeting you and Minato. I guess Gaara had it rougher." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded as if he understood. Inside he didn't believe a damn word that either said.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew that his lover thought him a liar. However, he didn't care. Strawberry/Red was here. He had been one of his best friends back in Kaze Island. He was happy now.

(To Gaara)

He was somewhat happy. Shadow/Raven had been one of his best friends. They had never known each others real names but that didn't bother the relationship. Now that he finally knew the male's name and that he was alright. Plus they were putting on a show. Yup life couldn't let him down now!

"Temari! I have great-" he stopped in his sentence staring at Prince Lee, who was sitting next to his sister. _Why!? Why God! Why must I speak too soon?! _Gaara thought as he glared at the royal. The only good thing was the fact that Temari was still sleeping. If she had been awakened... there would have been hell to pay.

"Move." he ordered tersely as the Prince stood and opened his arms wide as if he expected a hug. The non-existing eyebrow raised before he pushed the green clad male out of his way. _You'd think he was some type of special person... well he is... you'd think I give a rat's furry ass! _the redhead mentally scoffed.

"You are a hard person to find!" Lee shouted, smiling so hard that his face looked ready to break. The redhead dropped to his knees to exam his sister while muttering something along the lines of 'I make it that way.'

"Make yourself useful, tree." Gaara said without looking at Lee. The boy raised a thick eyebrow at the nickname.

"What did you call me?" he asked, slightly offended. He did wear all green and he was six feet tall but... tree? Why was the boy insulting him in the first place? _I like him... people usually bend backwards to please me... this is nice... _the prince nodded to himself.

"I called you tree. Now hand me that thermometer." the redhead ordered. Lee smiled slightly and grabbed the item, handing it to Gaara. The boy snatched it away and popped it in Temari's mouth.

The shack was quiet and calm as the two waited for the ding. As soon as it happened the redhead took the tool and nodded proudly.

"100.2 I'm glad." he half smiled. Temari grinned back before looking over his shoulder. Her eyes betrayed her confusion. Frowning Gaara turned around to come face to face with round brown eyes...

Two centimeters from his own. Lee's eyes widened even more, their faces were extremely close. Lips just mere centimeters apart. And he couldn't move. Those pink lips were just so close. A pink blush spread across his face. They were really close only thing Lee had to do was lean forward and-

The echo of skin meeting skin in a violent way sounded in the small area. Lee pulled back away from the angry redhead. His bandaged hand held his throbbing cheek. His eyes were wide and his mouth fell open. Someone... someone had hit him.

And this person wasn't his fighting teacher or his sparring cousin, Neji. This person was a redhead peasant! _A skilled peasant, _Lee reminded himself of the incident with his guards. However that didn't change the fact that the boy had hit him!

"Oh stop your little shocked party. Its called personal space. People must obey it, royal or not." the pale lad scoffed and turned back to his sister. The Prince had the strong urge to hit him back but, judging by the way Temari was gripping that shard of metal, he wasn't going to like the outcome. These siblings had no respect of the royal family. And he liked it.

"Come on Temari." the redhead said suddenly, hoisting Temari to her feet. She stumbled a little, having not stood in quite some time. She had always been in too much pain. The blond leaned on her brother, causing him to stumble under her weight. Although she was unhealthily skinny, Gaara was worse.

"I can carry her." Lee stepped forward to offer. The pale green eyes looked at him for a second before shaking his head. He didn't trust the prince with his only family left.

"What you can do is grab that stuff." he ordered as him and his sister began to ample away. Lee caught up easily, holding the items with the greatest of care. He glanced at Gaara who was watching his sister out of the corner of his eye.

Although he tried to keep his face emotionless, it was still painfully obvious that he was worried for his sisters health. The blond kept coughing and wincing with each step. Her tempature must have risen again because her hair was damp against her forehead.

Lee bit his lip and opened his mouth. He wanted to say something but he was frightened on how the redhead would react. There was a chance that he'd belive him. Then there was the more likely chance that he'd bite his head off and never find out what's wrong with his sister. _Well I have to take a chance... _

"Uh... Gaara?" Prince Lee cleared his throat. The redhead glanced at him but made no other signs that he was listening. Lee brushed the obvious disdain the boy held for him away and continued to speak.

"I... I think I can fix your sister." he whispered lowly. The redhead came to a stop, forcing his sister to cease movement.

The blond turned her head to the side, confused as to why they had stopped moving. She couldn't hear that well because of the cold heat that was consuming her body. Her vision was turning red with the threat that she might faint soon. However her throat was sore and dry and she could hardly speak.

"What do you mean?" the redhead pronounced each word slowly as if learning to speak for the first time. The prince took this as a good sign and smiled brightly at his current travel buddy.

"I know what's wrong with your sister! I can cure her!" the boy repeated the statement. Suddenly he found himself on the ground, holding a red cheek. The pain from being punched in the face resounded through his body. With shocked eyes he looked up at the redhead who still had his fist clench, although he had turned around to catch his stumbling sister.

"Don't you ever make such promises like that!" the redhead hissed, fury showing in his aquamarine eyes that looked through the long bangs. The prince glanced down at the items that had just fallen out of his hands and jumped to his feet. He glared at the male.

"This is the second time you hit me!" he shouted loudly. He was getting tired of it, he wasn't to be pushed around for no reason. He didn't even do anything!

"Make it the third." the redhead growled and brought his leg up high to kick the taller in the mouth. Lee smirked and caught the pale foot, admiring the small delicate muscles in it. And how Gaara didn't seem to lose his balance in such a position. The redhead growled and let go of Temari's arm.

"Sit down." he ordered before turning his full undivided rage on Lee. He watched his sister stumble and sit down on the dirt road. The redhead snarled and pushed his leg forward, yearning to kick the prince in the mouth. Smiling the prince's grip on the foot tightened and then he twisted it violently to the left.

To his surprise the tiny redhead went along with the twist, kicking him in the mouth in the process. He released the foot and stumbled back a few inches to avoid the automatic punch that the male delivered. _Evil little redhead... _the bowl cut royal thought as he dodged yet another kick.

"Why are you fighting me?" Lee asked as he punched the boy in the stomach.

"Finally." the boy coughed into the hit. His pale head raised to smile sadistically at the royal male. Lee felt one of his brows raise, why the fuck was the boy happy that a fist was embedded in his gut? Then he realized that he couldn't withdraw his hand.

Shock consumed his features. Gaara was holding the body part captive with his smaller hand. _He's strong! _Lee thought as the hand tightened painfully. The redhead twirled around and set his feet. With slight difficulties he flipped the prince over his shoulder, making him gasp for breath.

He tried to sit up but then a blur of red was pushing him back down. A blush formed on hs face as he realized how close the redhead was to him. He could feel the cool breath coming from his open, parted lips. The hateful, aqua eyes were inches from his own.

"I am hitting you because you are annoying me. I do not appreciate lies being told to me about my sister." the redhead leaned in more, his lips and eyes now centimeters away. Lee found himself watching the pink lips move and only thought about kissing them. _What? _he thought and found a blush coming to his face.

"Why are you blushing?" the shorter raised an invisible brow. The Prince used his confusion to his advantage. He flipped their position. Now Gaara was laying on his stomach in the dirt road with the Prince straddling his back. The pale arms were pinned in between the green clad legs and his sides.

"Get off me you bowl cut tree! Goddammit, I'll kill you when you let me up." Gaara swore, wiggling under the older. Prince Lee blushed as the boy's bottom rubbed against his crotch. It was soft and smooth and round.

_Not now! _Lee thought as he felt a tightening in his stomach start to form. _Kittens... trucks.... That new princess in a bikini!... that did it... _Lee felt slightly guilty for using one of his potential brides as a way to escape a hard on. He'd have to apologize to Sakura when he got back to the castle.

"Listen, I refuse to fight you! I am telling the truth! Why would I lie? Look at your youthful sister! Does she not deserve my help?" Lee turned the redhead so that he could see his sister. She was on the ground, staring with glazed eyes. It was obvious that she was burning from fever and on the brink of death. Gaara felt tears prick the sides of his eyes. He licked his lips.

"If you only make her worse, consider yourself dead." he rasped. Prince Lee smiled and climbed off the redhead, helping him up with a light tub to his feet. He picked up the blond bridal styel and laid her on a patch of grass. The boy smiled at Gaara before pulling out a switch blade and lighter.

The redhead tilted his head in confusion as he watched the Prince burn the blade. His confusion merely grew as he pulled up the edge of Temari's dress. It was when he started to lower the blade that Gaara realized what he was doing.

Lee let out a hiss of pain as something wrapped around his hand. He allowed his eyes to travel up and meet wide blue-green gems. They glanced frantically from the blond female and the blade.

"I would not lie to you. And I would not hurt a wounded female. Look at her leg, it is infected. Don't you see the swelling?" Lee pointed out. Gaara bit his lip before letting go of the tanned wrist. The redhead gripped his sister's hand, even though she was basically unconscious.

"Do it." he ordered. Lee nodded and quickly sliced the yellow thigh. Temari whimpered and turned her head to the side as the royal began to squeeze. Gaara allowed her to crush his hand as pus and blood came from the wound.

"One moment!" Lee said before pressing down hard, making Temari arch her back, Gaara to wince, and a piece of wood fall form her cut.

"See! This was the problem, I had a pus infection once when I forgot to clean one of my wounds and got a splinter! It throws your immune system off and makes you sick! But I think you have some anti-bacteria here!" Lee turned around and looked through the items. He found rubbing alcohol and lightly dipped it in the wound, tying it up in the bandage that he kept in his pocket.

"Here, give her this and she'll be on her feet in no time!" the Prince handed him a small pill. Gaara looked at it and then Lee. With a gulp he placed it in his sister's mouth and massaged her throat, forcing her to dry swallow it. Gaara sits there for a few moments, brushing the blond strands from her face.

"Thank you." the voice came out more like a sigh than an actual name. Lee smiled widely and jumped to his feet, startling the redhead. He swooped down and picked up Temari, placing her on his back.

"Come on my new friend! Don't you have somewhere to go?" Lee shouted happily, running forward. Gaara ran after him, shouting colorful curses at the elder. Suddenly the prince stopped running, realizing that he didn't know where he was going. He placed on a goofy smile as she waited for a panting, glaring redhead to catch up.

"You... are... an fast... idiot." Gaara puffed, hitting Lee harshly on the head. The prince pouted but kept his grip on the coming to Temari.

"Gaara?" the blond lifted her head and looked to her brother. Her vision had cleared and she was feeling slightly better, although her leg felt numb.

"Yes Temari? We are almost to the house... actually we are already there..." Gaara pointed to a not to small house right on the corner. Temari nodded and laid her head back on the Prince's shoulder.

"Gaara? Why do you insist on having your hair over your eyes?" Lee suddenly asked as the redhead knocked on the door. Gaara turned to him and prepared to answer, if the door didn't open.

Gaara turned and waved to the frozen blond. His smile was large, but it was obvious that he was wondering why the Prince was there. _Please don't tell me that he brought the Prince over to actually watch the strip show! _Naruto thought.

"He forced me to bring him. I hope you enjoy the show bowl cut." Gaara rolled his eyes and handed the still frozen Naruto his sister. _She's as light and filthy as a feather! _Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Gaara?" Temari opened her blue eyes and looked up at Naruto. The blond smiled down at her and assured her that he was taking her to get a bath. Gaara handed him a dress and proceeded to make his way to the back room where Sasuke was waiting for him.

"Uh... Prince Lee do you want to..." Naruto trailed off in his question as Lee smiled brightly, blinding him for a moment.

"I'll watch the 'show'! And please just call me Lee." the older said rather loudly. Naruto nodded and pointed to a couch for him to sit in. Naruto then took Temari upstairs where she could bathe herself, seeing as thought she was conscious.

~Gaara/Sasuke~

"Hell no." Gaara shook his head from side to side. Sasuke put down the outfit and pouted slightly. The redhead continued to shake his head. The raven haired male rolled his eyes and folded his arms as Gaara still looked like he was going to put up a fight.

"Come on Strawberry, s-" Sasuke was cut off by a pale hand in his face.

"You do realize that wasn't ever my name?" Gaara tilted his head. Sasuke smiled and pushed the hand out of his face.

"Of course... however right now it is. And Shadow is now my name!" The male tossed the outfit at Gaara who held it up and tilted his head. While it was folded up in Sasuke's hand it looked skimpy. Now that it was being held up in his own hands... _Does he really epect us... me to wear this? _Gaara thought.

"Mine is bad too." Sasuke spun in a slow circle. He had on leather pants and a strappy leather thing that was supposed to serve as a shirt. It barely covered anything, complimenting the defined six-pack and nicely shaped chest. The leather straps surrounded his nipples. Gaara compared it to the... clothes in his hands.

"Yours is okay. Mine surpassed slutty. It.. it is just... wrong." Gaara complained, wrinkling his nose. Sasuke stood in front of him and smiled evilly.

"But you'll still wear it right?" his voice suddenly husky. He pressed Gaara against the wall, forcing the boy to drop the outfit. **Mmm, lets do it... I'm sure we have time for a quickie. Its been quite sometime... Gaara... **a voice in the back of the redhead's mind said.

"No... and I will not change my mind." Gaara struggled not to succum to Strawberry. He had worked hard to go back to being himself. He would _not _slip back into that whore.

It seemed that Sasuke had already given into his inner voice. His voice was deeper and his eyes more narrowed. He let his hands slide down Gaara's smaller body and grip his hips. Sasuke lifted the boy up, the pale legs going around his waist in fear of falling.

"I bet Shadow can." Sasuke murmured. **Come on... you know you want to. It's just a simple outfit... not that bad... **Gaara shook his head.

"No... we... can't do...." his voice trailed off as Sasuke found his soft spot right below his left ear. The male smirked as Gaara turned his head to allow more access. **Yo, runt. What the hell is the problem? Its clothes. **Strawberry scoffed. _Its a slutty piece of cloth. Hardly considered an outfit or clothes. _Gaara replied. He was aware that his hands were tangled in Sasuke's hair and that he was kissing Sasuke back.

**But you'll like it! Its sexy. **Strawberry tried to reason with his host. _No, bastard, you will like it! _Gaara argued. He tried to push Sasuke, now Shadow, away from his body. The male merely chuckled and pulled out a tube of clear gell.

**Mmm... but you know that you it... you want the clothes and... you want Shadow's cock... **Strawberry giggled. Gaara stared at the now naked Shadow/Sasuke. The redhead didn't protest as he was bent over a dresser and his jeans was pulled down.

"You want it to be like the old days?" Shadow/Sasuke whispered, biting down on the pale ear. Gaara moaned and nodded, wiggling his hips. The taller nodded and slid into him rougly. Gaara bit back a scream of pain. Sasuke/Shadow moaned at the tight velvet heat that held his member in a vice grip. His body trembled as he kept still, waiting for the uke to get comfortable.

Finally the redhead wiggled rotated his lower half, letting the older know that he could move. Shadow/Sasuke thrusted in and out as hard as he could. He angled his hips and hit the right bundle of nerves considering how Gaara just shivered and bucked his hips.

_Fine... this is the last time you asshole. But I'm going to be in control. _Gaara gave in. **Okay! **

"Harder." Strawberry/Gaara commanded. Shadow obliged and rammed into him. He pounded into Gaara's sweet spot without mercy and as hard as he could. You wouldn't be alble to tell by the moans of pleasure coming from the smaller body.

"I.. I'm going to cum." the redhead whimpered. The raven haired boy nodded, bucking his hips faster and harsher. Finally he realeased himself inside the warm cavern. The pale boy slumped forward onto the cum covered dresser. Sasuke pulled out and fell panting on the floor.

All too soon there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Gaara resurfaced.

"Come on. I'm waiting for the amazing 'show'." Gaara could pratically hear the quotation marks over the word show. Strawberry/Gaara narrowed their eyes and assured Naruto that they would be out soon enough

~The End~

I... am not proud of myself... that was just so WRONG!

Sakura: are you trying to say i'm ugly?

Erm.....

Shukaku: What the FUCK!? why the fuck is his little voice STRAWBERRY!? are you impling that i'm sweet!?

Gaara: WHY AM I UKE!?

Sasuke: okay... i didn't know that i would be insane! the whole 'i hear voices and i have multiple personalities' is GAARA'S department!

Gaara: What you trying to say I'm crazy? 'mr. i have sex with snakes and foxes'?

Naruto: Hey TEME! did you just cheat on me?!

Lee: he HIT ME! AND I ONLY RESTRAINED HIM!

Temari: THEY CUT MY LEG OPEN

I.... I'm going to leave now... review and goodbye.... *runs*

Everybody: oh no you dont


	4. Stripping

I have never done a story with strippers. I've done S&M, B&S, and I'm thinking of doing cross dressing. So please, do not bitch about the shitty stripper scene. By now you have noticed that I have a foul mouth, there is bad language in here too.

Chihiro: thank you and good night!

Kisho: you mean thank you and carry on.

Chihiro: No girlie boy!

Kisho: Why you little-!

Arashi: Mia birthday party.

Both: Sorry. Naachan doesn't own the Characters!

.... please read the story.

--------------------------------------

"Yeah?" Gaara resurfaced.

"Come on. I'm waiting for the amazing 'show'." Gaara could practically hear the quotation marks over the word show. Strawberry/Gaara narrowed their eyes and assured Naruto that they would be out soon enough.

In the other room Prince Lee had thrown off the god-ugly green robes and now stood in some dark green jeans and white t-shirt. _His eyebrows are... fuzzy... _Naruto thought. He had never been up close to the prince and now that he was this close, the eyebrows looked ready to jump at him and eat him whole. _I need to calm down... before I scare myself into saying something! Damn they are lifting up! And one's going down! They are moving in for the offensive!_

Lee raised a brow at Naruto. The blond was staring at him with wide eyes. He seemed to be getting lost in his own thoughts of horror by the way he was looking all around and yet seemed to stare at Lee at the same time. It was secretly amusing and the prince had a feeling as to what he was thinking. Everyone always thought it when they first meet him in person.

"My eyebrows are very fuzzy." the prince stated simply. He smiled one of his blinding numbers when Naruto nodded frantically. The blond was agreeing with him up and down and he had the feeling that it wasn't because he was a prince. It was the blonde's own thoughts... the ones that were causing him to think of defensive moves against his eyebrows.

"They are huge, Fuzzy Brow!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his arms and flailing a bit. Lee shook his head before asking the younger what this 'show' they were waiting for was about. Naruto smiled and stretched out on the large couch that they were sitting on. The short boy had moved the coffee table and anything else from the middle of the room and set up the large stereo with the help of the prince.

"Well Sasuke, my boyfriend, and Gaara, that redhead, they claim that they are strippers. I think its a load of bull. But I'm supposed to be convinced otherwise with a show!" the blond chuckled as Lee's face reddened with a deep blush. The room fell silent when Sasuke entered clad in a robe. In the raven's hand was a CD that he quickly popped into the stereo. Without a word Sasuke left the room with a slight smirk.

"One.. more second." Gaara came into the room with a slight limp. He went around turning off the lamp and dimming the main light. He ducked back out of the room when Naruto decided to notice that he couldn't see the leg of the redhead's pants. _Most be shorts... _the blond thought. Suddenly a wordless, heavy beat ((didn't really know what the hell to call it)) came on.

Sasuke strutted into the room wearing sinfully tight leather pants, biker boots, and the straps that served as a shirt. Naruto blushed at the impure thoughts going through his mind at this moment, but Sasuke still didn't look like a stripper. _He looks bad biker boy whose going to kidnap me and we do sinful things in a alley way and it cant be said that he raped me... willing don't get raped... I want that fantasy to now happen... _Naruto said to himself.

Then Gaara walked in without the robe. His whole demeanor screamed UKE! DOMINATE, SEXY UKE! It was then that three things happened simultaneously. Naruto realized the whole partner system: without Gaara it wasn't quite a strip show. Lee blushed hard as horribly perverted thoughts passed his mind. And then both boys were very hard.

Gaara was clad in net gloves that started at his elbow and had no fingers. Around his neck was a black lace choker. Other than that his top was bare, the pale skin looking soft in the dimly lit room. He was wearing a pair of very, _very _short shorts. Net leggings that started three inches below the shorts were joined by knee high black boots.

Smirking at the nearly drooling boys he strutted over to the still Sasuke and got in front of him. He placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders before bending over, giving a nice view of the firm, glowing ass. The prince had a hard time of not reaching out and groping the redhead. Gaara threw his left leg over Sasuke's shoulder with incredible flexibility. He arched his back and winked at the two evidently erect males.

"You like what you see?" his murmured voice went straight to Lee's groin. Sasuke flipped Gaara over and the two started another routine, almost having sex while still having what little clothing they had. It was then that Naruto realized that they didn't look amateur in the least.

Oddly he couldnt' bring himself to be jealous. How could he when he just saw Sasuke and Gaara pretend to be master and dog? Sasuke crawling to him on all fours, nuzzling his hard on was too... pleasurable.

Ten minutes later the show was over, leaving two shocked males. Gaara strolled over to the lights, at ease in the heeled boots. He turned them up and nearly laughed at Naruto and Lee. Their mouths were wide open and hands were over their laps. Sasuke and Gaara leaned on the wall, smug.

"So... you believe us?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded slowly. To everyone's surprise Gaara actually blush and took a seat by Lee. Sasuke by his boyfriend.

"So...?" the redhead's voice trailed off as he plucked at the net leggings. Lee closed his round eyes and tried to somehow banish any erotic thoughts... it wasn't working.

"Could... could you take... _that... _off?" Lee gulped. Gaara raised an invisible brow before shrugging and standing up. Slowly he bent down to unzip the black boots, his pale ass right near the prince.

After successfully taking off the shoes, going to his normal height, and giving Lee a nose bleed, he quickly slipped out of the leggings. To Lee's surprise the redhead slowly unbuttoned the shorts and slid them down his pale legs and letting them fall to the floor.

"Better?" the redhead asked, flopping back on the couch. Lee gaped as Gaara calmly sat there in his full naked glory. Sasuke was laughing... cackling by now, holding his sides.

"Gaara! He meant change your clothes!" Naruto kept his head down and in his hands. He didn't want to see the redhead naked. His inner seme might try to attack the poor redhead! The last thing he needed was Sasuke getting upset about him jumping his old best friend. Besides the Prince seemed to have his round eyes on the redhead.

Said redhead shrugged. He didn't really care about his blunder. Where he came from most things were taking quite seriously. Telling some other ho that you were going to kill her meant that you were going to take a knife and stab her in the throat! The redhead sighed at these people with their horrible talking. ((you know saying one thing and meaning another?)) Gaara stood up and began to leave the room. He would have made it out had it not been Sasuke and Lee stopping him.

"What is that on your back?" Lee pointed to the healing whip lashes. The lashes were pale and nearly healed. Some of them looked permenate. In the bright lights it was obvious that it had happened not too long ago and were painful. He must've been beaten for hours, days, maybe even weeks. The small boy's face darkened for a brief moment. The pale green eyes became almost black as memories came to the surface of his mind.

_'Please... don't.... I didn't even do anything!' _

_'No! Leave her alone! She's not apart of this!'_

_'Run Temari!'_

_'I just met her! She told me that her name was Temari! She's sick and was going to try to help me find a job! I don't fucking know her! Throw her in the streets!'_

((I swear it'll make sense later on... and yes she really is his sister... he was lying.))

"Erm... why are your strip names Shadow and Strawberry?" Naruto changed the subject quickly. It was obvious that this wasn't something that the short male wanted to discuss. Gaara's face lit up slightly as he turned his front to them and back out the room. His smile promised to explain with Sasuke once he changed.

A few minutes later Gaara came back in pants and a t-shirt. He sat down next to the prince who was happy at the change even if a perverted part of him was slightly disappointed.

"Sorry about sitting naked right in front of you. Sasuke and I learned to take things literal.... especially sexual things." Gaara explained quickly. Lee nodded his understatement and tried to wipe dirty images from his mind. Nice images though they were, he was trying to not tent his pants. Gaara was unaware of Lee's mental battle between good and smutty and carried on to explain the strip names.

"Sasuke's dancing was usually down in a dark setting. A little lighting here and there and he'd look perfect. A dangerous, hard stripper made the ladies go crazy. A little ukes did too but there were not a lot of those." Gaara said. He paused for a moment and looked away. Too Lee's greatest surprise the redhead actually seemed... _embarrassed_? He glanced at the royal before continuing.

"Mine would have red settings... and you wouldn't believe what I can do with a strawberry... men and women were nutso for my act... both of us was... orgasmic. Or so I heard." the boy muttered the last part.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the slight bitterness in his friend's voice. He knew that Gaara personally hated the life. Hell, Sasuke hated the life. However, they had to do it. It was the only job they could get. It was their family's fault. Why would they want to be forced to do something they didn't want to do. It wasn't fair. Then again... Sasuke was starting to think he sounded like one of those spoiled brats that blamed everything on his parents...

Shit, maybe he was.

Meanwhile what Gaara had said about his act had finally snapped Lee out of his horny debate. He was filled with anger now. Just thinking about those horny disgusting people throwing money and themselves at Gaara's pale form on a red tinted stage was too much. It made him want to blow up the strip joint and then gouge out everyone's eyes and make them eat it!

_Wow.... _Lee paused in his thinking to think about his mental threat. It sounded... downright evil. Never in his life had he ever thought of something so mean and hurtful towards anyone. That reminded the prince of Gaara's whip lash marks.

Now _that _brought down a vat of anger onto Lee's mind body and soul. He swore to everything youthful and holy that he was going to murder the person that did that to Gaara. He didn't care if it was God Almighty that did it, someone was going to pay.

_I... I do not know why I feel this way.... _Lee thought. The boy was always insulting him. His mocking never stopped and they only known each other for one day. How did the bowl cut giant find time to develop a soft spot for the firecracker? Lee cleared his throat so he could find familiar ground. Thinking was getting too much for him.

"So... where are you two from?" Lee asked.

"Kazeland." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded to himself. His boyfriend was either telling the truth or very good at lying. Then again if it wasn't true Gaara would probably object. The small boy didn't seem like the type to lie. He seemed painfully blunt and proud of it.

"How come ya'll left?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. From what he knew Kazeland wasn't so bad. It was a little traditional and sometimes strict but not enough for two teenagers to run away from. Then again who wouldn't run away if they were strippers? They could be trying to find a new life... basically a billion answers ran through Naruto's head... he didn't expect what he heard.

"My father, Sasori Suna, he-" Gaara was cut off by a shocked Naruto.

"Your dad is the _Kazekage _of Kazeland?" Naruto gape. Why would royalty come here to be dirty and sick and in danger?! But then Sasuke interrupted his shocked moment by adding his two cents.

"Holy Shit! You know how the Kazekage is!?" Sasuke shouted.

-----------------

Naruto blinked and turned to stare at his boyfriend. Sasuke blushed and looked at his folded hands. He didn't mean to say what he said! The blond wasn't sure if he should be offended... or offended. What type of question was that? Sasuke made it seem that he was so stupid that he didn't know who the Kazekage was. Was it against the law that he knew something?

The awkwardness began to build in the room. Lee and Gaara were afraid of saying something. They were both bitch slapping Sasuke in their mind. What kind of person would say that to their lover? Just because Naruto was cheerful and silly didnt' make him stupid. Sasuke wasn't proud of himself either. It had slipped from his mouth!

"So? Who wants alcohol!? To forgive and forget Sasuke's stupidity?" Gaara jumped up to his feet. The others just nodded knowing that Gaara really meant forget and not forgive. Sasuke was so sleeping outside in the cold for that comment.

No one thought to mention that none of them were old enough to drink, but hey that wasn't important. Sasuke and Gaara had been drinking since fourteen although they did cut down on it for a long time. They were trying the sober before dancing. They had both been taken advantage of in their drunken state while on the stage.

The redhead made his way the the kitchen and began to go through the fridge. Minato didn't look the type to be big on Molt Liquor. And he wasn't. He only had like four cans of beer in a cabeint. The redhead sighed. It wasn't fair because the cabinet was tall and the case was at the top. That meant he'd have to climb on the counter then...

"Let me help." Lee's cool breath was right by his ear. The redhead jumped in surprise and turned around to meet a green chest. Looking up he watched Lee grab the beers like it wasn't high in the air. It just made Gaara feel short... if Lee's nicely shaped chest wasn't pressed against him. **Boy has got a BODY on him! **Strawberry ((think of it as the new Shukak)) purred. Gaara forced down a blush and shook his head. _Shut up! _

"I'll take them in..." the taller male said, turning and leaving. His heart was thumping just as loudly and he had to get away before he did something stupid. Gaara let out a breath and turned to the counter. He leaned on the surface, catching his breath that he was somehow holding. _Why am I acting like a little virgin? _the boy thought. **Because you haven't been with one so fiiiiine! **Strawberry shouted.

"Shut up you bloody whore." Gaara muttered, opening the bottom cabinets. His eyes widened at the liquors. They were expensive and just the kind that he needed to make his special drink. **Oh... my god. If this isn't a sign to make some then I don't know what is. **Strawberry stated.

((I'm about to put real liquor names! now don't you try this! i don't know if they mix. they are strong as all living hell and will burn your throat like a motherfucka. so DO NOT TRY ANYTHING THAT I WRITE! MY STORY IS MATURE AND MATURE PPLZ DO NOT TRY THINGS THAT I WRITE!!!))

Gaara worked like a pro. Quickly he found a large punch bowl and made sure it was clean. He had to do everything precise and delicately. He took the rum and added about a cup. Working quickly he grabbed the whiskey and added about half a cup. Personally he didn't like whiskey but he needed it before he started with the sweet stuff. He added two cups of Bacardi Sliver Strawberry as a final touch.

**It smells gooood! **Strawberry murmured. Gaara frowned. _This is bullshit! I worked hard to push you down and now you're back up! Why won't you die!? _the redhead demanded. Strawberry laughed and informed herself that she was him. She couldn't die. God how he hated life. Gaara shook his head and grabbed the punch bowl. Slowly he made his way to the living room where the three were already drinking the disgusting molt liquor.

"Sure... start without me... bastards." Gaara muttered and set the bowl down. Lee giggled slightly while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You didn't do what I think you did?" Sasuke asked, looking incredibly happy. This was like the old days only... better. Twin, evil smiles erupted on both their faces as they stared at each other. Naruto and Lee were confused as they looked at the liquid. It was tinted red and smelled slightly of strawberries.

"Okay I'm going to put on real clothes while you explain the game." Sasuke stood up and left the room. Gaara turned to the two confused boys. He smiled at them and quickly explained.

The game was called Truth, Dare, or Drink. The name was self explanatory. Only difference was that this wasn't that kiddie shit that they were used to. This were down and dirty truth or dares and the drink was pretty strong. One sip and you'd probably pass out if you're a lightweight.

"Really? It smells really good Gaara-kun." Lee stated, dipping a finger inside. Gaara stopped him from tasting and boldly licked the drink off.

"Sorry bowl cut but it's play to drink." he whispered, causing the Prince to blush. Naruto watched from the background. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen... but he wanted to play!

~The END!!!~

This... was the worst thing I've ever done.... I might delete this story.... hm... what do you think?

Shukaku:.... why is my name Strawberry?

Naruto: did you call me stupid teme!?

Sasuke: shut DOBE!

Temari: .... am I like just forgotten?

..... no?

Lee: well nothing too bad but naachan... your stripping is not YOuthful!

Everyone else, even pplz from different story: yeah he's right!

.... you guys aren't nice. ungrateful... -leaves muttering-


	5. Spanking

HEy guys!!! I know you weren't expecting a random update!!!!!!!!!! I missededed this story so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah.... erm... I just realized how much I hate Sasuke seme-ing over Naruto. So there will be alternating uke/seme roles with them two... ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The game was called Truth, Dare, or Drink. The name was self explanatory. Only difference was that this wasn't that kiddie game that they were used to. This were down and dirty truth or dares and the drink was pretty strong. One sip and you'd probably pass out if you're a lightweight.

"Really? It smells really good Gaara-kun." Lee stated, dipping a finger inside. Gaara stopped him from tasting and boldly licked the drink off.

"Sorry bowl cut but it's play to drink." he whispered, causing the Prince to blush. Naruto watched from the background. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen... but he wanted to play!

Just as they agreed, Sasuke came into the room. He was dressed in some loose jeans and blue shirt. Naruto couldn't help but wish for the leather to come back. It had been very... hot. _Sasuke always looks hot.... no! Bad thoughts, bad! _Naruto thought.

"We ready?" Sasuke asked, playing with an empty beer can. He had downed it before playing this game. The liquor in the bowl was strong and he was trying to get his taste buds ready for it by at least having a little liquor. Even if it wouldn't help, he knew from experiance.

Gaara nodded his head to Sasuke's question. He was smiling inwardly. He missed Sasuke so much. The dark haired male was the one that kept him grounded as they became strippers. He didn't even flinch when he told Sasuke of his alter ego, Strawberry. Ah, he remembered that day perfectly.

~The day, quick flashback~

_**Gaara had been twitching all day. Today he was going to tell his best friend that he was officially insane. He was going to tell Shadow **_((Sasuke))_**that he hears voices in his head and thought he needed some counseling... okay maybe not the last one. **__**But he was going to admit to the voices. Well it was one voice and it usually happened when he preformed but did that really matter? He was still considered insa-**_

_**The door to his room creaked open and Shadow stepped in.**_

_**The pale male had a light sheen of sweat over his body. He smelled vaguely of sex and Gaara knew that he had been fucking someone before now to earn extra cash. Although the two were popular around the block that didn't make them rich. They struggled to pay their bills, buy food, and stay low all at the same time. **_

_**"Hope you used a condom." the redhead stated as he leaned back onto his bed. The black haired male glanced at him before nodding and trudging to the fridge. The raven haired male and redhead were overly safe than most hookers. Then again they were only meant to be strippers anyways. **_

_**Shadow pulled out a redbull and downed it in a few second. He had to wash the taste of the woman's sex from his mouth... and now. Gaara's eye twitched as he realized whose name was on the can.**_

_**"That was mine, asshole. " Gaara growled, glaring at friend/roommate. Of course he didn't mean it, but it was fun to point out.**_

_**"As if you need it, Insomniac." Shadow countered. The redhead rolled his eyes and now regretted telling Shadow of his condition. However, he knew how safe his friend felt when he didn't sleep. Knowing that his insomniac buddy was watching over him softened his sleeping.**__** Before Gaara, the black haired male stayed up, looking around for intruders.**_

_**He knew that Gaara would put his life on the line for him and vice versa. The redhead took a deep breath and finally blurted out his dark secret. The room was quiet as Shadow looked at him strangely. **_

_**"Hm.... okay... wanna be top this time?" Shadow asked. Gaara raised a brow and tilted his head. Why didn't his friend care about his mentality? Unless... oh lord! The blue-green eyes widened.**_

_**"You're the same aren't you?" the redhead asked. He nearly gasped when Shadow nodded his head, yes.**_

~Flashback over~

Gaara blinked and realized that Naruto wanted to go first._Now isn't the time for flashbacks... lets pay attention the the game._ The blond looked around before his blue eyes landed on his target.

"Gaara? Truth or dare?" Naruto asked. Gaara thought for about one second before bravely picking dare.

"Dare you to french the Prince." Naruto giggled childishly. Gaara looked at Lee who was blushing and smiled evilly. The redhead leaned over and kissed him lightly. To Sasuke's surprise Gaara didn't force his tongue into the wet cavern, he waited patiently for Lee to open his mouth.

Sasuke felt a tiny pang of jealousy. Gaara wasn't tender with him... then again he never asked for it. Neither one of them asked soft, loving sex. Nor did they receive it.

"You two want a room?" Sasuke finally asked, snapping from his thoughts. Lee opened his eyes and realized that he was wrapped around Gaara in a very inappropriate way. They distangled themselves and sat down. Lee was staring at his lap and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"My turn.... Sasuke. Truth or dare." Gaara grinned. Sasuke didn't like this grin and did what any true man would do.

"Truth." Sasuke was insane. He was not going to risk his friend saying something messed up that would either turn Naruto on or ruin their relationship. Gaara pouted at Sasuke's choice. He didn't like when his friend chickened out of dares. Besides him giving Naruto a blow job wouldn't have been so bad....

"What was the kinkiest dream you had for Naruto?... I know you've had them." the redhead asked, truly interested. Sasuke was a creative person. He had the ability to make a simple cotton sock do a lot of creative, sexy things.

Things of which Gaara couldn't wait to try again with other partners. **Like with the sexy Prince? **Strawberry suddenly asked. The redhead curled his upper lip and nearly snarled out loud. He was getting right and tired of hearing that damn voice. **I get right and tired of the name Strawberry. **the voice muttered.

"I'll drink." Sasuke stated, bringing the aqua eyes back to him. The other three watched as Sasuke dipped his head into the bowl and sip one mouthful of the alcohol. Almost immediately he felt slightly tipsy. His eyes blurred for a moment before coming back clearly. He turned his dark eyes to see Lee staring intently at Gaara. The redhead seemed oblivious... _Not for long. _Sasuke thought.

"Truth... or dare?" Sasuke slurred just slightly at the Prince. Lee didn't think for too long. He didn't want to have to do something that would leave him blushing ten shades of red. He quickly chose truth.

"Wimp." Gaara muttered.

"You were just staring at my friend... what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked, smirking. _Darn. _Lee thought as his face lit ten shades of red. He didn't want to admit of fantasying about the unsuspecting boy. About kissing those lucious lips again, shivering as the pale male whimpered and arched into his body. Pink nipples sucked until they were red. Shaking voice asking for more--

"I'll drink." Lee mumbled. He got one large mouthful and quickly swallowed. Though the drink tasted of strawberries it was very strong and Lee already felt kinda drunk. He hiccupped and looked around before looking at his redhead love interest.

"Gaara? Hic... Truth or dare?" he asked, biting his lip. As expected Gaara picked dare. He wasn't going to be scared like some little girl. Lee didn't know why he blushed. Maybe because he didn't expect the male to actually pick dare. He was kind of hoping that Gaara went with a safe truth.

"Erm... I... dare you to... kiss me longer and with more youth ((someone made me))." Lee half slurred. Gaara smirked and leaned back to Lee. This time he pushed Lee onto his back, his thin arms on either side of the black haired male's head. He took the bottom lip of the Prince's with his sharp teeth and nibbled slightly.

Lee gasped and allowed Gaara's tongue inside his mouth. The redhead eagerly searched the warm cavern. But the boys' bodies... something wasn't sitting right. And Lee found out what it was. He flipped their position until his tall body was stretched over Gaara's shorter frame. The bandaged hand arched Gaara's pale back and equally pale arms went around his neck.

Naruto cleared his throat as Lee prepared to attack Gaara's ivory neck. They were really getting into that. Gaara blinked and stared up into the chocolate eyes before blushing and sitting up. **That was unexpected! You let him dominate you... even Sasuke wasn't allowed to do that. **Strawberry commented. _Fuck you! _Gaara's blush deepened.... even if he knew that his little voice was correct.

"... Naruto. Truth or dare." he turned to the blond. Feeling courageous the blond asked for dare. Well he shouldn't have. Gaara immediately dared him to give Sasuke a lap dance. _Eh... He can't be serious can he? _Naruto thought. He looked at Sasuke who was staring in shock at his friend. Then the blue eyes turned to Gaara who was looking pretty smug and he looked extremly serious.

"Go ahead blondie. Drink." the redhead goaded. Naruto's narrowed his eyes and stood to his feet. The blond pulled Sasuke to his feet and forced the male on a nearby chair.

Gaara and Lee watched as the blond straddled Sasuke and ground his hips hard on Sasuke's lap. He turned and laid his back against Sasuke's chest. His hips swirled and gyrated until Sasuke's pants felt ready to burst. He had never had such a warm, _tight _ass rub on his erection.

"You can stop now... you know... if you want." Gaara's sarcastic voice crashed the mood. Naruto blushed hard and scrambled off Sasuke's lap and back onto the floor. The black haired male grumbled and sat back down, his hard on very noticeable. _Damn I hate that redhead.... _Sasuke thought as he settled on the floor. Ohhh he was going to pay.

The game went on for a long time. Within half an hour they were all a bit tipsy, even Gaara. The bowl was almost empty and Sasuke was daring the Prince. At this point Lee was drunk and swaying a bit side to side. Obviously the male couldn't hold his liquor. _Time for revenge... _Sasuke thought drunkenly.

"I... dare.... dare you to spank... Gaara.... with your hand of course." Sasuke ordered. Lee thought about it for a moment. He could drink but then he knew that he would never have another chance at this. He knew that he would really, really, _really _enjoy doing this.

"How many times?" Lee asked, fighting off a loopy grin. He rolled up his green sleeve and unwrapped the top of his sleeve to show his rough hand. Of course Gaara was glare was obviously told him to drink... but he ignored it.

"Until your hand makes a perfect red hand on that luscious ass." Sasuke laughed at the blue-green eyes cut at him harshly. Then his eyes looked at Naruto who was sipping at a bottle of water that he had somehow acquired.

"This will be fun to watch..." Naruto said outloud, his mouth trying to not grin mischeviously. Gaara folded his arms and decided to do something that he had never done in his life. He folded his arms and began to pout.

"Why me?" he complained. **You've been a naughty boy. **Strawberry whispered.

"Only because your youthfulness is low and you need to be spanked back into it." Lee stood up and towered over the also standing redhead. Sasuke discreetly made his way out of the room and reappeared with handcuffs and a bandanna.

The blue-green eyes widened as the redhead jumped backwards to put distance between himself and Sasuke. The male wasn't the happiest bondage participant. Sasuke handed the items to Lee and laughed at the redhead. This was going to be hilarious to Sasuke's drunken mind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with those?" Gaara growled. Although his mind was still clouded he had a feeling that he was in big trouble. Sasuke and Naruto already _knew _that Gaara was in trouble. And they were gonna enjoy every minute of it. The short male glanced behind Naruto to see Sasuke pulling out another pair of handcuffs and a bandanna.

Looks like their game was over.

"Behind you blondie." the redhead giggled slightly. Naruto turned slowly and jumped to Gaara's side in one try. The two smaller boys took steps back as the two taller males came closer to them. Soon both their backs hit the smooth wood of the wall. They were both trying to avoid the drunk duo.

"Not so funny is it?" Gaara snarled. Naruto fearfully shook his head with wide blue eyes. Sasuke and Lee took this chance to pounce on the younger two. There was a great struggle of limbs, fist, and yowls.

In the end, Gaara and Naruto were handcuffed to each other in a way so that their asses were facing out in the open, high in the air. And they were facing each other, eye to eye. Blue eyes reflected the fear and hidden lust of the aqua eyes right across from them. **This is kinda kinky. **Strawberry moaned deep within Gaara's mind.

"First to have a perfect _red _mark, wins." Sasuke stated, rubbing his hands together. Naruto gave Gaara puppy eyes before a sharp blow was dealt to his tan hide. The blond whimpered in pain that was quickly turning to lust as the pain dimmed and pleasure came up.

Naruto couldn't warn Gaara before Lee's hand flew swift and true. The redhead's blackly rimmed eyes closed tightly as Lee hand bounced off his butt, creating pleasurable pain. Round one was complete and neither male had won.

Looks like they'd have to go again. Naruto screamed out as the next hit came harder and swifter than the last. Gaara, thinking quickly, covered his lips with Naruto's. Sure the kiss was sloppy but it helped distracted the troubled uke. The redhead slipped his tongue inside the warm cave as sharper slaps made them both whimper and moan. By the twentieth slap both of them were sporting hard ons that dripped with pre-cum.

"Ha! I won!" Sasuke shouted in victory. Sure enough a large red mark decorated Naruto's sweet ass. The blond whimpered as Sasuke tongue ran across the heated flesh. It was cooling but still stung.

"We should let them loose." Lee said. Sasuke looked at the males and saw the hidden anger. There was no way he was going to face both their wraths.

"They look mad... maybe tomorrow." Sasuke said. _Damn right I'm mad! _both spanked boys thought at the same time. **But you liked it. **Strawberry giggled. _You are not helping! _

"I promise not to do anything... right Gaara." Naruto raised a brow at the cuffed boy. Gaara nodded quickly, covering his glare. Lee wasn't the one to not trust someone. He had an open heart and wore his feelings on his sleeve almost more than Naruto did. And logic said that they couldn't keep the red bottom boys tied up for too long.

With a sigh Sasuke reached over and unlocked the cuffs with quick, precise movements. Gaara was up in a flash. Quickly he kicked Sasuke in the chest, making the male fly back and hit the wooden door. The male gave out a small groan before his eyes fluttered closed. Lee, expecting an attack from Gaara, was surprised when Naruto suddenly punched him in the chest. The male wheezed for breath before crumpling to the floor.

"Damn..." Naruto whispered as he checked their pulses before sighing in relief. He was happy that their heartbeats were clear and strong. Now there was just the problem of what to do with their bodies. They could either drag the two deadwieghts to the beds and go to sleep.... or they could rape them both silly.

"Bed... to sleep." Naruto ordered firmly. Gaara shrugged and didn't press the issue any further. He liked Naruto and wanted to agree on something... that and because he was finally feeling tired for the first time in a long time. Well it was more like that he was feeling like he could doze off for a moment even if it were only for three hours or less.

Somehow the two slim, horny, half naked boys dragged their unconscious love interests to the same room and climbed in the bed. Gaara felt his mind go into a half sleeping state. **Hahahaha! **Strawberry suddenly laughed. Gaara groaned mentally and asked what was so funny. **You called the Prince your 'love intrest'! **

Gaara actually dozed with a smile on his face... not that that was gonna last. Gaara had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen in the morning. Something really bad. He didn't know why he had this feeling but he just did. It was like... well damn he didn't know!

"You filthy _slut_!" someone roared and a crashing blow was dealt to his face. Goddammit! How the hell did Gaara know!?

~THE END~

Oh yeah!!! Whose the best? Who? Who!? Me! I am! I-

Shukaku: -grabs me with giant claw and hands piece of paper- read this... now!

-gulp- erm... I.... um.... 'Strawberry is now considered an OC. I... have many plans for Shukaku and that doesn't involve with me changing his name into something stupid and unfit and just downright... do i have to say this? it's kinda hurting my feelings...

Shukaku: -tigthens hold- SAY IT!!!!

Okay! Okay! Sheesh. and downright wrong. I must have been high as hell to call Shukaku the Sand Demon 'Strawberry'. He will have a part in this fic.... and I love Kyuubi like the sun burns with heat. Every time someone says his name I feel my heart pound and....

Shukaku: -snatches paper- Goddammit! You weren't supposed to see that!!!!

Naruto: why was I spanked!?

Gaara: did i really just get punched in the face!?!??!?!

Temari: Am I like forgotten at this point.

Erm.... because I know you liked it... yes you did get punched in the face... and maybe Temari, just maybe.

Sasori: When am I coming into this little picture?

hm.... i think next or second to next.

Deidara: am I in this?

yupperz.

Neji: I know what happens in the story and I'm wondering... why? Why would you do such a thing to me Naachan?

How'd you know how the story goes? I didn't even write it down!

Neji: I am all knowing... I am all seeing... I am....

--Everyone begans to talk at once--

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL KNOW AND SEE THE ANSWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: WHEN!?!?!?!! FIVE YEARS!?

WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME FROM YOU DIRTY FOX!?!?!?!?

Everyone: ..... Kill her. -everyone pulls out weapons-

Oh goddammit! I was only joking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs fast- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
